1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of hinges for mounting to and between a door and door jamb.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Repeated opening and closing of a door particularly in a public building, may result in eventual loosening of the hinge screws that extend into the door. In many cases, the doors cost upwards to $5000. Repeated tightening of the hinge mounting screws may result in an enlargement of the screw holes thereby eventually making it impossible to attach the hinge in the same location on the door which corresponds with the hinge location on the door jamb. Disclosed is a kit to avoid this problem by providing alternate means for mounting the hinge to the door in the same location as previously utilized. The kit employs a bracket that extends over the damaged portion of the door edge. The bracket is attached to the door and has a mounting plate attached directly to the hinge.
A variety of brackets have been used with doors particularly to strengthen the doors against forced entry. For example, metal walls may be attached to the door jamb and the door edge thereby reinforcing and controlling any gaps that exist between the door jamb and door to limit the forced entry of a tool there between. Likewise, a number of different types of protection plates provided across the width of the door as well as around the dead bolt, dead bolt receiving plate, and around any lock provided on the door handle to provide strengthening of the door. Another approach is to provide a metal hinge shield that extends over each hinge plate of a hinge limiting access to the hinge.
The device disclosed herein may quickly be mounted to the damaged hinge area of a door thereby salvaging the door and limiting the instances where the door must be discarded. The device has a U-shaped bracket that is mounted directly to the door. A hinge mounting plate is positioned within a recess of the door and is fixedly mounted to the U-shaped bracket. The hinge is then mounted directly to the mounting plate with spacers provided to ensure the outwardly facing surface of the hinge plate is flush with the outwardly facing surface of the U-shaped bracket.